


Not that guy

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Language, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Very slight slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: «Lui non è quel tipo di ragazzo. Non lo è. E quell’insignificante attrazione che sente per il diciannovenne lo è talmente che non merita neppure di essere presa in considerazione e non dovrebbe farlo sentire quel tipo di ragazzo.Eppure lo fa.Lo fa esattamente sentire quel tipo di ragazzo.»
Un brutto temporale, la corrente che salta e Yuri e Jean-Jacques intrappolati in un ascensore fermo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nuova OTP della vita - ebbene, YoI è anche questo, OTP come se piovesse.  
> Incarnano decine dei miei kink preferiti e boh, sono il mio personalissimo eden gay.  
> Questa brevissima oneshot, nata giusto per scaldare i motori, si può collocarla tra la 1x08 e la 1x09, diciamo qualche ora dopo le esibizioni dei vari pattinatori.  
> Non succede niente di concreto, fondamentalmente perché considero, secondo il mio personalissimo headcanon, Yuri molto negazionista sulla propria sessualità (in un primo momento, almeno), ma alla fine, orbene, mi sono fatta un po' prendere la mano - not sorry, btw.

Inizia ad odiarli con tutto il cuore, gli ascensori.

Angusti, soffocanti, lo fanno sentire braccato, stanato, insopportabilmente confinato. E la sensazione non può che raddoppiare quando le linee elettriche, percosse da un brutto temporale, decidono di collassare, sprofondandolo in una penombra rischiarata da un unico, misero neon la cui luce blu non porta che ansia ad altra ansia.

E tuttavia, a preoccuparlo o sprofondarlo nello sconforto non è l’immobilità della cabina o lo spazio ristretto, quanto la presenza sfrontatamente appoggiata contro l’angolo più lontano che lo fissa con i suoi occhi da predatore, che sa essere grigi, ma che in questa penombra malsana assumono una sfumatura quasi tossica – assolutamente perversa.

Jean-Jaques Leroy ha l’espressione di trionfo di chi ha appena conquistato il premio più ambito e Yuri vorrebbe solo strappargliela dal volto a suon di schiaffi – di molti, catartici schiaffi. Di indole burrascosa e bellicosa, non avrebbe il benché minimo problema a farlo se non fosse per quell’insignificante dettaglio che così disperatamente sta cercando di rimuovere dalla propria coscienza e che, paradossalmente, più ci prova, più quello resiste e s’ingrandisce.

Lui non è _quel tipo di ragazzo_. Non lo è. E quell’insignificante attrazione che sente per il diciannovenne lo è talmente che non merita neppure di essere presa in considerazione e di _farlo_ sentire quel tipo di ragazzo.

_Eppure lo fa_.

Lo fa esattamente sentire _quel_ tipo di ragazzo.

“Sto ancora aspettando i tuoi complimenti.”

Yuri può solo scoccargli un’occhiata piena di astio da sotto l’orlo del cappuccio calato sui capelli. Morirà prima di accettare di essere arrivato dietro di lui, _ancora_. Inoltre, la partita è ancora aperta e le carte in tavola possono ancora cambiare; in questa fase della gara, niente è certo o definitivo, tantomeno il suo primo posto.

“Goditela finché dura, coglione” sputa aggressivo. “Alla fine di questa Coppa, sarai tu a starmi dietro.”

Jean-Jacques si lecca le labbra e si china un po’ in avanti, con aria assolutamente estatica.

“E quale delizia sarebbe,” sussurra e, non soddisfatto, lo raggiunge in un’unica falcata, premendo gli avambracci accanto alla sua testa e, di fatto, intrappolandolo contro il suo corpo, che non lo tocca per una questione di pochi millimetri, ma che Yuri sente come se gli si fosse spalmato addosso.

Impiega qualche secondo a dare un senso alle sue parole, o al sorriso malizioso sulla sua bocca, ma quando ci arriva si sente attraversare da capo a piedi da una fiammata di... bene, assomiglia alla rabbia, ma è più smussata, più calda, a tratti distratta, confusa. Non riesce a darle un nome, e anche provandoci non sarebbe concentrato abbastanza, non con quello che sta succedendo nei suoi pantaloni.

“Io non sono quel tipo di ragazzo,” esala, ma suona come un blando tentativo di convincere se stesso, piuttosto che Jean-Jacques, che fiuta il tentativo palese e ride piano, il respiro che scivola sul collo di Yuri e che lo porta istintivamente a tirare indietro la testa, esponendo inevitabilmente la gola. Non  capisce quanto sia suicida quella mossa finché JJ non china la testa e vi imprime un bacio troppo, _troppo_ lungo.

_Adesso basta._

Yuri affonda le dita nelle sue spalle con l’intenzione di scaraventarlo via, contro l’altro lato della cabina, ma a quel punto, forse subodorando le sue intenzioni, l’altro sfodera i denti e li affonda piano nella curva dove collo e spalla si congiungono, strappandogli un gemito vibrante e acuto. Come se fosse un segnale di via libera, JJ sposta tutto peso del suo corpo su quello di Yuri, pressandolo contro la lamiera fredda della cabina e, parzialmente, contro lo specchio che riflette parti della loro immagine. Yuri si sente mancare il respiro; la vertigine lo coglie di sorpresa ed è costretto a premere una mano sudata contro lo specchio, che tuttavia sguscia via dalla sua presa, macchiandosi di impronte sbaffate come pennellate imprecise. Non gli resta che la spalla dell’altro, ma no, neanche quella, perché JJ sta intrecciando le dita alle sue, portandosele tra i capelli. La rasatura è piacevole al tatto, gli punge delicatamente il palmo e gli fa desiderare cose che non sa fare, cose a cui non ha mai pensato, _perché lui non è quel tipo di ragazzo_. Gli fa desiderare anche di lasciar andare quei singulti che sta disperatamente mordendo, trattenendo, che quasi gli arrecano dolore fisico.

E dopo quelle che gli sembrano intere ere geologiche, Jean-Jacques tira indietro la testa quel tanto che basta a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. C’è un sorriso sulle sue labbra, ma non suona come una presa in giro; piuttosto, come la soddisfazione per via di un qualche test che Yuri deve aver superato.

“No,” sussurra mentre, con una punta di sfrontatezza, lo bacia sull’angolo destro della bocca che trema, “non sei quel tipo di ragazzo.”

E Yuri vorrebbe veramente avere degli argomenti con cui ribattere, prove alla mano, qualcosa, ma l’unica cosa che stringe ancora tra le dita è la curva suadente della nuca di JJ, i capelli rasati che ancora gli punzecchiano il palmo e, che il cielo lo salvi, non prova la benché minima voglia di lasciarlo andarlo.

_Semmai, l’esatto contrario_.

Ed è quella improvvisa presa di coscienza, assieme alla luce che gli esplode negli occhi e la cabina che ha un sussulto brusco, ad iniettargli nei muscoli la forza di volontà necessaria a spingerlo via, fissandolo a viso aperto, furioso e frustrato e mortificato come raramente si è mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. Giura a se stesso che, se JJ attaccherà con le sue prese per il culo, o riderà di lui, niente gli risparmierà un calcio nelle palle. Ma, per qualche ragione, non lo fa. JJ lo guarda e basta, gli occhi grigi – adesso li vede – offuscati e gli zigomi arrossati, la lingua che passa continuamente sulle labbra come nel tentativo di ripulirle di un desiderio scomodo. O sentire ancora una volta il sapore della pelle di Yuri.

E Yuri, Yuri sta quasi per muoversi, sta quasi per assecondare quella voce che gli bisbiglia nell’orecchio così che fanno _quel tipo di ragazzi_ , e JJ si protende perché deve averglielo letto in faccia, oh, signore, deve essere così _trasparente_ quello che gli sta capitando, ed è ovviamente un gran, bel problema, ma non è che adesso voglia esattamente occuparsene, e---

\---le porte dell’ascensore scivolano senza fare rumore, restituendoli ad un corridoio sobrio e luminoso e ad un paio di tecnici in tuta azzurra che si scusano per il disagio, aggiungendo parole di cui a Yuri e Jean-Jacques non importa niente.

Ignorando i due uomini, JJ si china su di lui, bisbigliando tra i suoi capelli. Le sue labbra, e Yuri è sicuro che succeda di proposito, muovendosi sfiorando il suo orecchio.

“Se stasera dovessi sentirti solo, vieni a trovarmi. Stanza 209.”

_Col cazzo!_ , pensa istintivamente, ma poi, immediatamente dopo, quella voce più remota e pacata sta ripetendo più volte il numero della camera, come se avesse paura di scordarlo. Non che serva a qualcosa. Non si presenterà. Non resterà _mai più_ da solo con lui, perché JJ ha un modo tutto suo di confonderlo, di fargli provare cose sbagliate, di fargli _desiderare_ cose sbagliate.

Perché lui non è quel tipo di ragazzo e JJ deve capirlo, anche se pensa di essere certo del contrario.

Vorrebbe dirgli tutto questo, forse molto altro ancora, ma quel discorsetto si trasforma in un vaffanculo che tiene in canna, pronto a sputarglielo addosso, e sta quasi per farlo, però JJ si tira indietro di colpo e, sventolando una mano, si avvia lungo il corridoio, borbottando qualcosa che suona sospettosamente come “ _gattino_ ” e sottraendogli ogni possibilità di replicare. Poco importa, cerca di consolarsi. Le loro strade non si incroceranno mai più, non in quel senso almeno.

Perché, tra le altre cose, JJ gli fa _desiderare di essere quel tipo di ragazzo_ e, per Yuri, non esiste niente di più spaventoso e allettante al mondo.

_Affanculo_ , pensa rancorosamente, passando tra i due tecnici e incamminandosi verso la propria camera – e quasi gli viene un colpo quando realizza che è a sole quattro porte da quella di JJ – ignorando che penserà e ripenserà a quella proposta per tutta la notte e che, sia pure per solo una manciata di momenti, indugerà davanti alla camera 209, con la mano sollevata e immobile nell’atto di bussare. Ignorando che non lo farà.

Dopotutto, non è _quel tipo di ragazzo... vero?_

 


End file.
